Jake Lovesfish
Jake Lovesfish is an 21 year old PWNguin with a strange gift: each time he kicks someone's hiney, he feels a SURGE OF POWER. His intentions are noble and pure- in being that he wants to fight villainy -but he is not very smart. He is all brawn and no brain, but nonetheless a good-natured creature. Background Jake Fish was born on December 14th 1989 in Club Penguin Island. He was a tough cookie as a chick and he still is. As a chick, Lovesfish went out into the wilderness to exercise in a manly fashion. While out here, he found a rainbow puffle. The puffle liked him, so he took him home and named him Skye. His parents practically had currency symbols in their eyes at seeing this spectacular rarity, and planned to sell Skye for thirty thousand coins! Lovesfish, though, disapproved, so he kicked his parents' butts. Literally. Right after he kicked their butts he felt a new POWER surging through his body. At school the next day three immigrant bullies were picking on him. He then kicked their butts. He felt the POWER again. On the way home, he saw The Robbers robbing the Pizza Parlor. He then kicked their butts. He then knew that he was put on this earth for a reason: to kick backside and feel the glorious, manly POWER that followed it. He chose to use this for good, because any booty gave him the POWER, so why kick a good guy's booty? After this very important decision, Lovesfish kicked enemy butt all over Club Penguin Island. Bored of siphoninh POWER from mortal rear, he decided to target X-Creatures. He kicked them for weeks, until Nightmare could not ignore it. Nightmare got his revenge by taking out Lovesfish's parents. At there funeral. He promised his parents that he would destroy Nightmare. He now trains for that day. Right now he is looking for a way to defeat the X Virus and especially Nightmare. Involvement Each time he kicks someone's hiney, he feels a SURGE OF POWER. Therefore, the more fannies he kicks, the more POWER he receives. As the supply of villains are running low these days, the penguin has sometimes resorted to kicking allies in jest. He always explains himself that he is training to destroy Nightmare. The penguin feels sympathy and excuses the bruise on his rump. However, this POWER has a drawback. Lovesfish is not very intelligent and is easily tricked. Prone to propaganda and cheap advertising, he will usually buy anything he sees on television, and to him, unless obviously evil, if it's on the television, it's TRUE. Quotes *"Don't make me kick yer butt." *"Uh-yup. I do kick butts." *"Nightmare? WHERE? Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!!" *"THE POWAH! I FEEL IT!" *"FACE MAH FOOT, BAD GUY!" *"DERP." ---- Jake Lovesfish is watching TV Billy Mays (on tv):OxiPie! The latest, most high-tech modern wonder of pastry is now in your hands! It PWNS the nearest competitor's product with sheer awesomeness and baked delight. Call now and I'll double the offer and give two for the price of one! Wait! I'll TRIPLE the offer and give you 3 OxiPies all for the price of ONE! Jake Lovesfish (his eyes swirling): OxiPie. I must buy OxiPie. What was that number? His Theme thumb|300px|left Trivia *He DETESTS Nightmare. *He is awesome in his own special way. *He kicks Mabel's butt every time he sees her. Sadly, he does not gain POWER when he kicks her... just entertainment. *On some of his adventures he brings Skye with him to do the Puffle-ish stuff. *His favorite food is OxiPie and for some reason is ammune to it aswell Gallery file:awww.jpg| As you can see his hat didnt exactly fit him back then. file:MLFdoesnotlikecollege2.jpg|He can't actually read that book. See also * Xinston * Nightmare Category:penguins Category:characters Category:SUPER PENGUINS Category:Heroes